The Guardian Of Hogwarts
by Kakashisgirl2010
Summary: She is the one they pick to guard the school after they were gone. When evil turns its ugly head at the school. She wakes up and does want she promise to do. Do what ever till will take to save the school. Not once did she think she would fall in love. But when he finds out what she is. Will he be able to still see her the same or will it fall apart and destroy her?
1. The Begging

_**This story is a Harry Potter one but its back in the Marauders time. This is about a girl who comes to the school. She has a great power but she doesn't know how to use it. If in the wrong hands she could rule the world. This is going to take place in their third Year. I don't own anything. **_

_**Chapter 1: The New Girl**_

_**No One's POV**_

Dumbledore was sitting in his office. The winter holiday just started and there wasn't a lot of students staying.

He was reading the letter for the hundredth time. One of his old friends need his help but he had a lot on his plate as it was.

But now they wanted him to look after the one thing that they loved more then their own lives. Their baby girl Blair.

What they told him he wasn't sure if he would want her at the school. What they were was something you shouldn't go up against.

But they did save his life when he went to the states. Then he dipped his quill in the ink and started to write back to Zero and his wife Cleo.

_**Zero's POV**_

I was reading the letter that my old friend Dumbledore wrote back. Cleo was reading it over my shoulder.

"I'm glad that he agreed to take in little Blair."

He smiled up at the love of his life.

"Me to my love."

Blair is the only child we could have. Cause our love is forbidden.

But war is knocking on our door and I didn't want my child to get hurt.

"When do we take her?"

Cleo said and her voice had sadness in it. She didn't want to let her go and so did I.

But it was the only way for her to live. After the war we will go and get her back. "We take her in the morning. The sooner she is safe, the sooner we can get this war over with. And we can get her."

I said and she sat in my lap and gave me a kiss. I kissed her back.

Then we pulled back cause we hear them running towards the house. Cleo ran to Blair's room and I was right behind her.

As we got to the room the front door was blown away. Cleo had Blair in her arms and we ran out the back door.

Blair's bloodred eyes were locked on mine as we ran. The fear in her eyes made me mad.

They made my baby scared and now I want to do is kill them all. As we ran a few yards from the house.

They were around us. Cleo was growling as she past me our daughter.

"Get her out of here Zero! I hold them off the best I can! If I get away I meet you at the place!"

She said and I looked at her.

"I love you Cleo."

I said as I got ready to jump.

"Blair baby I love you and know matter what happens know that I love you and proud of you no matter what."

Blair looked at her.

"I love you to mother."

Blair said.

"Take care of our baby."

Then I jumped and the last thing I saw was her transforming as she ran. But something was on my back when I jumped.

I couldn't go all the way. As we came out I threw Blair away from me.

The demon sank its fangs in to my shoulder.

_**Blair's POV**_

Father threw me and I landed on my feet. The demon sank its fangs into his shoulder.

"FATHER! !"

I yelled.

"Stay back!"

He yelled as he got it off him. I watched in horror as they fought.

I wanted to help him but I didn't know what I could do. Father was hurt and the demon was getting me.

I could feel something in me tears were falling from my eyes. But the tears were blood. After that I don't remember what happened. When I opened my eyes father was above me calling my name.

"Blair baby can you hear me?"

I nodded my head. Then he got me to my feet.

"We need to keep going before more finds us."

He said. I saw a lot of blood.

"Don't worry about me baby girl."

Then he picked me up and he jumped again. We were standing in front of a huge gate.

Father put me down and he leaned on me. He was losing to much blood.

There was something around the gate but when I put my hand on it. It was gone and I helped my father up to the castle.

As we got to the door someone was coming down them. He had a silver beard. "Zero are you ok?"

He said to my father. I looked at him the back at the man.

"Yes Dumbledore."

He said in a low voice.

"Follow me and we can get you cleaned up."

He said to me with a smile. I nodded and followed him.

Once we got to the place we needed to get a lady came out and stared to heal him. I didn't have time to look at my self.

I had more blood on me then I thought. I took off some of my clothes. I had gashes all over my body.

But they were slowly healing. Father was looking at me, then the lady looked over her and she screamed a little.

The man named Dumbledore looked over at me.

"Are you ok my dear?"

He said as he walked over to me.

"Yes I don't remember how I got them."

I said.

"You really don't know what happened?"

I looked at my father.

"No I don't."

I said to him.

"Its better then you don't know. I don't want you to try and remember. You might not be able to control it."

I don't understand what he is saying. I knew I had powers but they wanted me to be a normal girl.

"I wont if that will make you happy."

I said and he smiled back. I sat on the bed next to him.

When the lady was done with father she came over to me but my wounds were healed. She looked me over then left us.

"When are we going back to help mom?"

I said. He looked at me.

"I'm going to leave now but you are going to stay here."

He said as he got up and left. I got up and ran after him.

But when I got to the main hall he was gone. I was about to go out the huge doors when Dumbledore spoke.

"Blair you need to stay. They wanted you to stay safe so they don't have to worry about you. When everything is better they well come back and get you."

I didn't know that I was in the way.

"Oh. . . .ok. . . .what am I going to do?"

I said as we walked to his office.

"I don't know. You could take a few classes if you like. Or just rome around. We have a huge library."

He said I nodded.

"I don't know if you would like to stay in one of the school houses or have a old classroom for a room."

He said.

"I take a classroom."

I said in a low voice. Then he showed me to a room that I could have.

I started to clean it and put a bathroom in it. Once I was down I pulled out a bed and other things from my back pack that my mother gave me.

I looked like my room back home. As I laid down on my bed I looked out of the window.

The moon was about to be full in the next few days. Then I started to fall asleep.

The next few days I couldn't sleep or eat. But I was bored so I got up and left the room.

The halls were empty as I walked down halls. I saw a group of boys walking ahead of me.

There was four of them. A short blonde boy.

Then a tall one with messed up jet black hair and he had glasses on. The next to him was another tall guy with jet black hair.

Then at the end of them was a sandy blonde boy. He had his face turned a little and I saw he had a few scars down his face.

Then he stopped and turned around to look at me.

"Hey Remus why did you stop?"

Said the one with the messed up hair. But when Remus didn't say anything they all turned and look to see what he was looking at.

"Who is she?"

Said the one in the middle of the to guys. He had grey eyes.

"I don't know but I never seen her before."

Said Remus his voice was low but I could still hear them.

"I think she is new?"

Said the one in the glasses.

"Oi you who are you?"

Said the one with the grey eyes. I just turned my back on them.

"Hey wait I'm talking to you!"

I heard him yell. They cart up with me and got in front of me.

I didn't say anything.

"Who are you?"

He said again.

"Does it really matter?"

I said. Remus was looking at me.

I could feel my face turning red.

"It does matter."

I rolled my eyes.

"I don't know who you are."

I said back to him.

"Why are your eyes red?"

Said the short one.

"That's fair we tell you who we are then you tell us who you are."

I nodded.

"I'm James Potter. These are my friends. Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, and Remus Lupin."

He said as he pointed to each one of them.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Blair Yuki Crimson. And my eyes been this red since I was born. Do you have a problem with them?"

I said in a deadly voice. Peter whimpered and moved behind Sirius.

"So are you new or something and were are you from?"

Said James.

"I'm new and from the states."

I said as I walked past them. They followed me.

"Why are you here?"

Sirius said. He was pissing me off.

"I don't know they just dropped me off a few days ago."

I said. So now I was the new girl and they wanted to know why I was here.

This is going to be a long day. . . .


	2. A Thousand (or more) Years Pass

_**Chapter 2: A Thousand (or more) Years Pass**_

I wake up from my deep sleep. My eyes looked throw the dark of the underground room I made. Its been a thousand or more years have past when I met the Gryffindor family. But there was something wrong that's the only way I would have woken up from my sleep.

I got up took a shower then got dressed. When I got out of the room and back up were the sun is. I looked around every thing was still green but the sun was hotter then before. But it feels good on my skin.

After what happened I came back to America. Then I had a something painful was in my stomach. I hit my knees and my eyes turned white and I saw a wizard killing muggles.

He was in Britain the one place I swore I would never go back to. But this was something I had to do. If it wasn't for the visions then I wouldn't have to do them. I get them when something needs to be done.

So now I have to go and hunt down at wizard. I teleported to Britain and waited for the wizard to show up.

.

F~^~^~^~^~^~^~S~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

F~^~^~^~^~^~^~S~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

.

Its was a few days after I came here. The wizard I was hunted finally showed up. But he wasn't going to go down with out a fight. But he was more of a runner then a fighter. He might not be much of a fighter but he got a few good shots. I was bleeding as ran I chase him down.

But he was heading for the school that I was suppose to protect for the centuries to come. I ran throw the forbidden forest following the wizard, he was getting closer to the school. I pushed my self to go faster. But then we busted out of the forest and were on the school grounds.

He was heading for the main door. I jumped over him and punched him a little to hard. Cause he went flying through the window that is behind the teachers table. I ran and jumped throw the window twisting so I wouldn't get cut by the glass. Blood was dripping form my wounds as I landed on a podium.

The wizard was getting up so I lunged my self at him. He turned around and I pulled my fist back and let him have it. He went flying across the hall. I landed on my feet and hands. My hair was crimson now and I walked to him blood pouring out as I walked to him.

He looked out and pull out his wand but I moved so fast. That I pulled the chain from about my waist and wrapped it around the wand. Pulling it out of his hand, sending it flying out of the window. Then wrapped it back around my waist it shrunk back into my waist chain.

He came running at me pulling out a long knife. I moved back and ducked. We moved back and forward ducking and dodging each others hits. I jumped up into his arm and started to punch his face as hard as I can. I heard his jaw break when he manage to throw me off.

I flew back but I flipped over and landed on my feet. I ran but vanished to re-appear behind him. I had lighting coming out of my hand. I rammed it through his back blood poured out of it.

Then blackish blue flames turning him to ash. My hand that was covered with blood was now covered in ash.

I took a few steps back I was loosing so much blood. That I fell back hitting the floor hard and then passed out.

.

F~^~^~^~^~^~^~S~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

F~^~^~^~^~^~^~S~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

.

I had my eyes closed, my face buried in the soft pillow. Then it all came to me I jerk up out of the bed to see that I wasn't alone. There was a very old man sitting next to me. He smiled at me through his half moon glass. His nose was crooked like it had been broken a few times.

"How are you feeling?"

He said in a friendly voice. I moved slowly and I felt that some of my ribs were broken but some raw meat I be fine.

"Just broken ribs that's its."

His eyes twinkled.

"Madam Pomfrey can mend your bones in no time but I told her we should wait till you were up."

I nodded. Guess it would be better for a witch to heal them then asking for some raw meat. A lady came walking up to the bed.

"Will Head Master can I heal my Patient?"

He nodded.

"I want to talk to her some more after you heal her."

So Madam Pomfrey healed up my ribs. It was weird and I didn't like it. I rather heal like I all was have. When it was done the man waited for Madam Pomfrey was back in her office before speaking.

"Are you a witch?"

I looked at him.

"I don't think of my self as a witch. But I am a werewolf."

He nodded.

"I know that mss. I just wanted to know if you were a witch cause this place-"

He pointed around the room.

"wont let any muggles enter."

I smiled at him.

"I do have magic in my blood but I don't use it much."

He smiled back at me.

"You look a lot like someone I seen somewhere? But I cant remember were."

I knew were he saw me at. This place was my home for a very, very long time.

"You seen or heard about me by Godric Gryffindor's dairy that had only one picture of me."

Then he's eyes got wide.

"You are Skyla?"

I closed my eyes.

"Yes I am."

I said in a very small voice.

"How can you be here if Godric Gryffindor lived thousand's of years ago?"

I could smell shock on him.

"I'm a different kind of werewolf. I can live for a very long time with out aging."

I said bitterly.

"I see. . .I want to ask you something?"

I looked at him.

"What is it sir?"

He looked around then said.

"I would like you to stay here for the year. We got a killer that wants one of our student."

I had no chose but to say.

"As long as Hogwarts its still a school I have no chose but to do what you say."

He looked at me confused.

"When Godric was dying he made me promise. When ever the school is in danger or in trouble I have to come and help it out the best way I can. What is your name?"

I didn't know it. He smiled.

"I am so sorry you may call me Professor Dumbledore."

Dumbledore said. I nodded and then my stomach started to growl loud. Professor Dumbledore chuckled softly.

"You must be hungry but be for we can go down to the dinner. I need to ask you one thing."

I knew what he was going to say.

"I'm not dangerous when the full moon comes. I have control over it and if I do bite someone they wont turn into a werewolf. I have to attack them to the point before death. There is a 50/50 chance that they well live. The magic starts to heal them and it bonds them to the wolf. Some can control the wolf with some trainning but others cant and need to be put down."

He nodded.

"If you will we can go down to the feast now."

I got up and followed him to the Great Hall. But before we got there I stopped.

"Umm Professor Dumbledore?"

He stopped and looked at me.

"Yes Skyla?"

I looked down.

"Were am I going to sit at?"

He had a thoughtful look on his face.

"If you were here with the founders what house would they put you in?" Without hesitation I said.

"Gryffindor."

Then he smiled.

"You will sit with them. If they ask you are a new student."

I nodded.

"Can I have my old room on the ninth floor?"

He looked at me.

"There is a hidden room there were no one not even the ghosts can go in there."

Dumbledore nodded and we kept on walking.

.

F~^~^~^~^~^~^~S~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

F~^~^~^~^~^~^~S~^~^~^~^~^~^~F

.

When we walked into the Great Hall everyone looked at me. I walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down. Dumbledore walked to the teachers table but he didn't not sit down.

"We have a new exchange student that will be joining us this year. Please give her a warm welcome."

He clapped and mostly every one clapped with him. Then he sat down and everyone started to eat. A lot of the Gryffindor students moved away from me. But I was to hungry to care. I helped my self to the food. I eat at lest my weight in food. When the pudding came I eat a lot as while.

Then it was time for bed. I walked to my old room. When I got to the wall put my hand on it and then a door appeared. Pushing it open and walked in. Every thing was the same as I left it.

I waved my hand and the dust vanished. I let a sigh out as I walked up the stairs to the bed room. The bed was the same I walked to closet and pulled out my crimson robes and my wand. It was 13 inch. With two hairs: the first one was a long red hair that came from my head then the second one is a short one that came from my wolf.

They had to make my wand cause the other ones didn't work for me. _Damn its been so long since I used a wand._

I thought to my self. I was use to just using my hands or mind to do magic. . .


End file.
